Blood Doesn't Make the Bond
by deanwinchestergal4eva
Summary: What happens when our favorite Winchester's are after a different kind of evil? Evil not of the supernatural realm but rather the evil that is human kind? People who sink as low as to hurt their children. Dean is a stay at home father, Sam a social worker. They are NOT brothers. AU, rated for child abuse, rape in later chapters as well as lemons. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Beta~ Thanks to the wonderful __**anonymous-unknown for fixing the errors in this chapter!**_

_A/N~ Okay, so I decided to have a fresh start here on Fanfiction, new account and everything. This fic is a bit different, so please bear with me. It was inspired by two things 'Sarah's Poem' and the song 'Luca' by Suzanne Vega._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, poems or characters from the show Supernatural._

_Rating: It is rated due to graphic abuse and possible rape scenes._

_Warnings: Sam and Dean are not brothers in this fic but since in the show they are, it is a slash fic, Sam/Dean! Rape graphic abuse, loads of cursing and potentially lemons in later chapters._

_Summary: What happens when our favorite Winchester's are after a different kind of evil? Evil not of the supernatural realm but rather the evil that is human kind? People who sink as low as to hurt their children. That's right, Dean and Sam Winchester are foster parents and Sam is a social worker, Dean stays home with the rugrats. (No they are not brothers in this fic). Though when one young child and her older sibling warm the heart, will the couple adopt the children rather than place them in a home? After adopting their son Jamie, age 10, how will he handle being a big brother to two very messed up little girls?_

SPNSPNSPNSPN

A young girl, no older than three years old, was curled up in a ball crying in the corner of the room she shares with her five year old sister. The young child was crying because her arm was throbbing, as were her ribs. Her daddy had thrown her into the wall again. The older of the two girls was knocked out cold on the twin mattress she shared with her sister. The once white mattress was stained yellow and brown from urine, feces, vomit, and sometimes blood. The only other thing in the shared room was an old dresser, which held one extra outfit for each child.

The three year old could not say more than a few words, she was learning to speak at age one when the girl's mother died in a tragic car crash; their father blamed his daughters. Though the older of the two had a few memories of her mom, they were few and far between as she was only three when she died. Alexis, the three year old, had shoulder length blonde locks, though by looking you wouldn't be able to tell. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, always full of sadness and pain. The young girl barley weighed in at twenty pounds. She stood at nearly three feet but not quite there yet.

The five year old could speak much better than her sister; her name is Amanda, though she goes by 'Mandy' as it's easier for her sister to say. She stands at just over three and a half feet tall. She weighs in at roughly thirty four pounds. She too has the same blonde locks as her sister, though again one would have a hard time telling that. Her eyes however were nothing like her sisters vibrant blue. No. Mandy's eyes are a striking hazel. The young child hears her sister's crying and finally comes too. She winces as the little light in the room from the setting sun hurts her eyes. Her father made the wall and her head meet again today.

She goes over to her little sister and carefully wraps her arms around her, holding her tightly as the two children cry. They know it's okay to let their emotions out as when the sun sets daddy is long gone, working his late night shift at the hospital.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Meanwhile Dean was chasing down his son Jamie, his hyper active ten year old little boy while Sam was at work. "Daddy! You can't get me!" the young boy cried out with glee as he ran throughout the house laughing joyously. Dean chuckled as he continued to chase after his and Sam's little boy. The child had become a Winchester after being in their care as a foster child for three whole years. He had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The little boy had no idea who his mother was nor did he know his birth father; they left him outside the agency Sam works for one night. The rest as they say is history.

All Jamie has ever known is his two daddies. Sam and Dean were thrilled when they were approved to first foster and then adopt. Usually it's harder for the two to get a foster child as Sam works with many of them. Sam and Dean met in college. Sam was studying to be a social worker and Dean was studying engineering. The two hit it off right away and married at ages 27 and 23 when the two had graduated college. Dean had gotten a job in a local garage in Lawrence, Kansas, while Sam finished up the requirements to become a social worker.

The two lived in a modest four bedroom three bathroom home. It was a stunning blue home in the middle of the suburbs. The downstairs of the house held the kitchen, living room, dining room and Sam's office, as well as one of the bathrooms. All of the bedrooms were upstairs with another living room and the other two bathrooms. They never dreamed they would have a little boy living in one of those rooms, but when the day came that they were approved to foster Jamie they quickly redid one of the bedrooms and turned it into a nursery. Dean became a stay at home father. As the boy grew so did the room.

One of the extra bedrooms is a guest room, where Dean's father John and his mother Mary occasionally stay, or Sam's father Bobby and mother Ellen stay when they are visiting. The other bedroom has been converted into any child's dream play room. Their fenced backyard housed their family dog, Cas.

Dean had managed to catch his son and he threw him over his shoulder as they heard the Impala pull into the drive way. Sam's Toyota was in the shop and so he was currently using the Impala. Dean smiled at his boy and sat him down, watching as Jamie eagerly ran outside to greet his Papa. "Papa! Papa! Guess what!" the boy exclaimed.

Sam laughed and picked up his son. "What what what?" Sam asked to appease his son.

"Dad and I made a pillow fort in your room today and then we tore it down, and then dad took me out for ice cream!" Jamie exclaimed. Sam just shot Dean a look of amusement.

"That's awesome Jamie! Did you guys bring home any ice cream for me?" Sam asked his son with a smile on his face.

Jamie nodded his head eagerly and then the trio made their way to the kitchen to make dinner as a family.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Mandy and Alexis were both still curled up together on the floor crying when their bedroom door slammed open. Mandy screamed loudly when she heard it and kept her sister behind her. "Daddy please no!" She screeched.

The man that had burst into the room of the girls was their father. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and stood at just over six feet tall and weighed nearly 300 pounds. Alexis was trembling with fear as she sat behind her sister. "No no no!" she repeated over and over.

The man, Austin, smirked and walked slowly over to the girls. He roughly grabbed young Mandy and yelled in her face, clearly drunk and making the child gag from the stench of alcohol on his breath, "You little fucking bitch! I told you to have her ready!"

Mandy just cried and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry daddy!" she sobbed, Austin didn't care. He carelessly threw his five year old daughter into the wall; she landed with a loud 'thump', her head bleeding as she hit the corner wall. Alexis, with wide eyes, cautiously crawled over to her sister. "Mandy?" the little girl asked her voice very soft. She didn't even hear her father approach her with the baseball bat. He slammed it down on the little girls legs and she screamed, loudly. So loudly in fact that the thin walls of the house they were in couldn't contain them. The neighbors heard the scream.

The father just laughed darkly at his children's cries of pain. He roughly threw Alexis to the ground, further harming the child as she continued to cry out in agony. Mandy, despite the blood, crawled over to her sister once their father left the room. She clung tightly to her and neither of the girls heard the sirens, they did however hear loud yelling. "Police! Hands above your head! On your knees now!" a booming voice yelled.

"Fuck off!" their father screamed.

Austin was in the living room when the police barged in and kicked in his door. He had been shocked but didn't let it show. Everything seemed to happen quickly after that. One of the officers ran through the house, searching, when he caught sight of the bruised and battered children. He quickly rushed over to the girls. When Austin tried to leave to prevent this he was forced to the ground and cuffed.

Once the others saw the condition of the girls they felt pity for them. One of the police officers, Officer Young, sat with the girls but dared not go near them as they were trembling with fear. Austin was taken to the car and whisked off to jail. The children clung to each other as Officer Young began to speak.

"Hey girls, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm a police officer." She stated, pausing for a moment to give the girls a chance to speak. When neither did she continued. "We are going to get you girls to the hospital okay? Your daddy can't hurt you anymore." She stated.

The girls continued to tremble in fear and after a few moments the sirens of an ambulance could be heard. Alexis was sobbing at this point and Mandy was trying to be strong for her baby sister, but being only five she couldn't help but to let her sobs break free too. The girls freaked out as the paramedics put them on a gurney, together since they couldn't get them on separate ones, and whisked them to the hospital.

_**A/N~ Okay so I hope you guys like it so far! You will see more of Dean and Sam in the next chapter, and of course find out the extent of the girls abuse. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N~ I still down own Supernatural or the smexy Winchester boys. I am so sorry for the long delay between this chapter and the first!**_

_**Beta: This chapter has not been betaed, if anyone wants to beta just shoot me a PM!**_

As the girls were being rushed to the hospital, Dean, Sam and Jamie were all sitting down to eat ice cream together. "Daddy?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"Yes buddy?" Dean and Sam both answered at the same time, causing the small family to break out into a brief fit of chuckles and giggles.

"Will you ever adopt more kids?" asked the curious ten year old. Dean looked at Sam for a moment before Sam shrugged.

"I don't know Jamie, it would all depend on if a child found their way into our lives. Why do you ask bud?" Sam finally spoke.

"Michael and Susan have a baby sister." Jamie replied referring to the twins he had class with. Dean and Sam nodded once.

"Ah, well maybe someday…" Dean trailed off as he heard the familiar ring tone of Sam's work phone. Dean and Jamie both knew it was going to be an urgent case if they were calling when Sam was supposed to be done with work for the night.

"Excuse me." Sam stated as he stood and went to the kitchen answering his work phone with a quick, "Sam Winchester."

"_Hello Sam, this is Dr. Mathews calling from Lawrence Memorial. I was told to contact you to be a safe house." _Replied the voice of Dr. Mathews, someone Sam has worked with before, but never to be a safe house or foster parent. It must be pretty bad if they were asking one of the social workers to care for a child, as it was very rare those things like that happened.

"Of course, status of the child?" Sam asked, always the professional.

"_Actually there are two; they are called Amanda and Alexis Mathers. Ages three and five." _

"Two? Alright, I will be there as soon as I can. Should I bring Jamie and Dean?"

"_One moment." _Sam could hear to muffled voices speaking, presumably the doctor and Sam's boss, Mr. Crowley. When the doctor came back on the line he stated, _"If you wish to bring them that should be fine. We are not too sure how the girls will react, their father was…rather harsh towards them. I will tell you everything as soon as you get here." _

"Alright we will be there soon." Sam stated and hung up the phone. He walked back into the dining room and sat down, first he looked at Jamie and then to Dean. "How quickly do you think we can get the guest room child proofed?"

"Shouldn't take too long, why?" Dean asked, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind.

"Am I getting a brother or sister?!" Jamie asked all too eagerly.

Sam looked at his son for a moment before back at his husband, he took a deep breath and told him of Amanda and Alexis, or what he knew of the two before the family of three, which was soon to be a family of five, temporary or permanent it was still unknown, headed upstairs to prepare the guest room for the girls.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Young Alexis and Mandy both had to be sedated for the doctors to begin the exams as the two girls were in a full on panic. A young nurse was helping with the girls as a police officer took pictures of the injuries.

It was much worse than anyone could have ever imagined, it's amazing that the girls were still alive. Alexis, sweet little Alexis was covered from the neck down in black and blue, and some yellowish bruises. She had several burn scars down the length of her spine and several broken bones that had not healed properly. The young girls' ribs, shoulders, hips and spine were all visible. The nurses washed her hair and were shocked to see just how beautiful her blond locks truly were.

Alexis's ribs were wrapped tightly and her left arm was put in a bright pink cast. Her right leg met the same fate as her arm; only the doctor had to re-break the leg first, causing the little girl to squirm in discomfort as she was still in her medical induced sleep she did not awaken. Once the girl was placed into a gown, which the young girl seemed to swim in, she was transported to a private room where her sister would soon join her.

Mandy too shocked the nurses with how beautiful her hair was when it was washed. She seemed to be worse off than her younger sister, Mandy's torso was covered in long jagged scares, and some looked to be caused by fingernails, others by a sharp object. The poor girl had to have both her legs re-broken and had her legs put into bright pink casts, to match her sisters. She too had to have her ribs wrapped, which were clearly visible much like her sister. She, like her sister, didn't wake when her bones were re-broken and soon she joined her sister in the private room, also swimming in her gown.

The girls had been placed into the same bed, to prevent either one of them from freaking out too much. All though the doctor thought best to restrain the girls to the bed so they didn't try to rip out the IV lines each one had. So with a sad look in her eye one of the nurses gingerly strapped the girls down to the bed and left to speak to Mr. Crowley, while the young girls continued to rest in their medical induced slumber. They needed it.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Once the guest room had been changed to suit the girls, safety wise, the family pet decided to beg for attention. "Not now Cas, we have to go get Amanda and Alexis!" Jamie exclaimed he had no idea what he was going to see when he met his new foster sisters for the first time.

Dean smiled softly at his son. "Now Jamie, these girls are not coming to us the same way you did. You have to remember to be calm around them; they are coming from a place where they were hurt very badly." He explained.

Sam took that as his cue to jump in, "Jamie, you know how I go in to homes and take children who are being hurt by their parents?" he asked. Jamie nodded his head so Sam continued, "Well, Amanda and Alexis are like those kids. Their daddy," he uses the term loosely when referring to the monster that harmed the girls, "hurt them very badly. They might be very scared, and they probably won't want to talk to anyone or play for a while. You have to be patient with them." He finished.

Jamie nodded his head once and then spoke his tone soft. "How old are they?"

"They are three years old and five years old, Amanda is the older one." Sam answered as he grabbed the keys to the impala, he would be driving. Jamie nodded and the trio made their way to the impala and headed off.

Sam made a pit stop at Wal-Mart to pick up two car-seats, which Jamie happily helped install into the back-seat of the car. After the detour Jamie decided he wanted to get something for his new sisters, so once they arrived at the hospital Dean took Jamie to the gift shop while Sam spoke to the Mathers girls' doctor.

"Alright, we need to make this somewhat swift; I don't want my son hearing the extent of everything." Sam stated softly.

Dr. Mathews nodded in understanding. "Of course Mr. Winchester, let me start out by saying both girls are in casts, Alexis's left arm is in a cast and her right leg had to be re-broken and casted as well. Her ribs are wrapped due to three fractured ribs and the rest bruised. She has burn scars down the length of her back which need to be cleaned and cared for daily; we will show you how to do that. She is severely mal-nourished and when being fed should be on a strict liquid diet until we are sure she can handle solid foods." The doctor explained Sam felt ill as he listened and he nodded his head once. So the doctor continued, "Her sister Amanda is faring a bit worse, the young girl's torso is covered in scars, her ribs are also wrapped, five cracked and the rest bruised, both her legs had to be re-broken and casted. No signs of infection on her wounds, which is a good thing, but we gave her a round of antibiotics to be on the safe side. She too is mal-nourished, slightly more so than her sister, we think she may have been feeding her sister what little food she was given." The doctor continued to speak, making Sam's stomach churn even more than it already was. "Both girls have bruises on their body in various stages of healing; both girls are attached to an IV drip, though as soon as the IV's are done we will be releasing them into your care. We will be discharging them with medication to sedate them if needed, both of the girls are currently in a medical induced sleep." He finished just as Dean and Jamie rounded the corner, Jamie carrying two bright pink teddy bears that said 'Get Better Soon'.

"Thank you Doctor." Sam said and shook the man's hand. The doctor nodded once and lead the Winchester family to the room where the Mathers girls' were currently staying.

Once they arrived at the room Dean and Sam both placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder as the Doctor opened the door and allowed the family to enter the room. Jamie's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Daddy, Papa, how come they look so sick?" the little boy asked.

"Because Son, they were not very well taken care of, but we are going to help them get better okay?" Dean replied softly as he knelt down to look into his son's eyes. Jamie nodded and passed the bears to Sam and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean smiled sadly at his husband as he picked up their son and help him close while he and Sam walked over to the bed the girls were restrained to.

Dean took a shaky breath and reached out with one hand still holding Jamie and gingerly brushed Alexis's bangs back off of her face, Sam did the same for Amanda. He checked the hospital bracelets and then spoke softly to his husband and son "This is Amanda…" he paused and gestured to the girl closer to Dean "And that's Alexis."

Jamie asked to be put down and Dean obliged and sat his son down, Jamie walked over to Sam and gently took the bears and held them close. "I'll give them the bears when they wake up." He whispered. The elder Winchester's nodded once.

Sam noticed the IV drips were pretty much done and was about to press the call button when two things happened, the girls stirred, but thankfully didn't wake up, and a nurse walked in with Dr. Mathews. "Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester, I'm going to have you sign the release papers, we will be allowing you to take two wheelchairs to help the girls get around, and we are going to give them another dose of sedative and then they will be all yours to take home." The doctor spoke as the nurse got to work.

"Please, its Dean and Sam." Sam spoke softly and then nodded "Okay." He verbalized. Jamie watched his dads sign the papers and watched as the nurse disconnected the IV ports from the girls after injecting some more sedatives.

"Papa, Daddy, are we taking them home now?" he asked softly as an orderly brought the two wheelchairs, both had straps to secure the girls.

"Yes Jamie, we are takin' them home now." Sam answered as Dean was talked through the process of cleaning the burns on Alexis's back as well as the process of re-wrapping the girls' ribs once they had been bathed and such. "Hey Jamie, why don't you and daddy go to the store tomorrow to get the girls some things they will need huh?" Sam asked to distract his son.

Dean shot him a grateful look before turning his attention back to his foster daughters. "Okay papa!" the boy exclaimed happily. The orderlies carefully moved the broken and battered girls to their wheelchairs and pushed them outside with the Winchester gang close behind.

Sam went to get the car and once he pulled it around he and Dean worked to get the girls into the back seat, Jamie opting to sit up front with his dads on the ride home. Dean and Sam both watched as the wheelchairs were folded and unfolded before they both folded them themselves, so they knew how to do it. They loaded them into the trunk of the impala and then got into the car, Dean driving and Sam riding shot-gun beside Jamie.

The drive home was quiet except for the soft snore of the precious cargo in the back-seat. Once the family arrived at their house it was nearly 10 o'clock at night. Jamie helped his dads get his foster sisters inside the house, setting the wheelchairs downstairs while Sam and Dean carried the girls to the guest room. "You know, if this becomes permanent we will have to get rid of the play room so all three kids can have their own space." Dean said softly as he and his husband tucked the girls into bed carefully.

"I know." Sam replied with a chuckled, wondering how Jamie would react to that. It was that moment that Jamie walked into the room, in his PJ's, carrying the teddies and two of his own shirts. He handed them wordlessly over to his dads, hugged them both and went to bed.

Dean and Sam stared at the door in shock before carefully changing the girls out of the hospital gowns and into their foster brother's shirts, which swallowed both girls, before gently tucking the bears under the arms of the girls. The two then quietly snuck out of the room, making sure to close the door, only leaving it open a crack, before the two headed to bed.

"Are we going to be able to do this?" Dean asked as the two stripped down into their underwear and climbed into their bed.

"Yes." Sam answered as he tugged his husband to his chest and the two fell into a light slumber.

_**A/N~ Again I'm sorry for the long delay in the chapter, I am hoping that there won't be much of a delay for the next one.**_


End file.
